


distract and sedate

by nyx_aeternum



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Ignis has had a long day preparing for the Prince’s trip to Altissia and subsequent wedding. Of course, the best way to relieve stress is waiting for him at home.If only he could stop hearing things.





	distract and sedate

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s d5 of Promnis Week! 11:30 isn’t late on the West Coast, right? I couldn’t choose which of the two prompts I picked I wanted to do more, so I did them both. That’s logical, right?
> 
> Prompt: Ignis fucks Prompto to relieve his stress | Prompto is in Insomnia when Niflheim invades
> 
> (title is from Sedated by Hozier)

Exhaustion pulled heavy at Ignis’ limbs as he exited the elevator. He’d been in meetings all day, preparing for their departure to Altissia, only a few days from beginning. So much was at stake with this peace treaty, but he knew, in the back of his mind, exactly why they were leaving.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he forced his key into the lock on his door, entering his apartment. Surprise lifted his spirits ever so slightly, as the first thing to hit him after entering the immaculate home was the smell of food. He looked around to find everything much cleaner than when he’d left, and Prompto standing in the kitchen, cooking stir fry. The smell of it had his mouth watering, and he smiled to himself.

“What are you doing?” he called out, toeing off his shoes and setting his briefcase aside. Prompto looked up and smiled, a sweet smile that filled Ignis’ heart with warmth.

“I know things have been tough for you lately. I figured if I picked up and cooked for you, it’d be a couple less things you need to worry about.”

Ignis walked over and hugged the blond from behind, loving the way Prompto pressed back into him so that as much of them were touching as possible. Prompto didn’t usually stay in his apartment throughout the day, but if there were any day Ignis was ecstatic to find the blond still here, it was definitely today.

“ _Iggy, something’s wrong.”_

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked. Prompto hummed, giving him a confused look.

“Nothing. Does it smell bad? I fucked it up, didn’t I?” Ignis pulled away, confused himself. He could have sworn he heard Prompto say something was wrong, panic in his voice, but the smaller man was staring at him like he’d grown a second head. He shook his head, deciding to chalk it up to the stress of the day.

“No, my love. It smells amazing. I’m sure it will taste amazing too.” Prompto smiled at that.

“It’s almost done.” Ignis set about making drinks for them, and they sat at the table to eat after Prompto finished plating the food. It was as delicious as it smelled, bringing back the feeling of contentment as Ignis ate. It had been an incredibly long day, one whose weight Ignis could not wait to shed.

Prompto began taking their dishes to the sink and Ignis stood, following and pressing their bodies together once more. He pinned Prompto’s hips against the counter, resting his hands on either side of the small blond, and began kissing down his neck, enjoying the sound of his breath hitching as he pressed back against Ignis’ hips.

“The dishes,” Prompto breathed, gripping the counter tight.

“Can wait,” Ignis said, chuckling quietly at Prompto’s quiet moan. “I’ve been thinking of this since my first meeting.”

A blush settled endearingly on Prompto’s cheeks. “That long, huh?”

“I must say, His Majesty wasn’t very impressed with my inability to focus on his lecture.” Ignis pulled Prompto’s earlobe between his teeth, relishing the whine that Prompto managed low in his throat.

“What were you thinking about, Iggy?” Ignis squeezed Prompto’s hips.

“Would you like me to show you?” Prompto nodded enthusiastically and Ignis flipped him around so that they were facing each other. Prompto’s ice blue eyes were darkened with lust, and he stared up at Ignis with a look that said Ignis had total control. The sight spiked his arousal. “Take off my tie.”

Prompto complied instantly, long fingers fumbling with the knot at Ignis’ throat before he managed to pull the long ribbon of cloth free. It felt like all of his tension was pulled away with the tie as Prompto held it out to him, lips quirked with a silent question. Ignis took the fabric in one hand, using his other to pull one of Prompto’s wrists behind his back. The blond immediately put his other hand behind him, his breath tickling Ignis’ neck as they pressed flush together. Ignis nibbled at Prompto’s ear again as he used his tie to lock Prompto’s wrists together.

“Tug.” Prompto attempted to pull free and Ignis hummed, satisfied with his handiwork. “Our word?”

“Coeurl,” Prompto whispered, staring up at Ignis expectantly. The taller man rewarded him with a smile and took his arm, leading him to the bedroom and gesturing to the bed, which Prompto happily crawled onto, waiting with baited breath. Ignis hummed again, watching as Prompto splayed himself out on the bed, watching every move that Ignis made.

_“Ignis, I’m scared.”_

“You’ve nothing to be scared of, my love.” Prompto’s eyes were filled with adoration as he stared up at Ignis.

“I know I don’t. I trust you.” Ignis nearly felt his composure break. Prompto’s affirmation moved him, yes, but where on earth was the sound of Prompto talking coming from, if not from the blond himself? Ignis closed his eyes and cleared his throat. Perhaps he needed this relief more than he thought.

After a second of debate, Ignis removed his gloves, then began to unbutton his shirt. Prompto watched every button release with a hunger in his eyes that only served to send waves of heat through Ignis’ gut. It had been several months since this arrangement they’d created had begun, but it excited Ignis now as much as it did then. He licked his lips, watching the way Prompto’s eyes blew out as he traced the movement. He let the shirt hang loose, thoroughly enjoying the way Prompto’s gaze traced every line of his abdomen.

“Come here.” Prompto surged to his knees and shuffled closer, coming to a halt and sitting back on his heels,  staring up into Ignis’ face, expression needy and obedient. “Undo my belt.” Prompto paused, hands flexing behind his back, and Ignis raised an eyebrow at him. “Come now, Prompto. With that imagination of yours, surely you can figure out how to take off my belt without use of your hands.”

Prompto swallowed and resituated himself on the bed, feet touching the floor as he came level with Ignis’ groin. He looked up and Ignis nodded encouragingly, spurring Prompto to take the leather of the taller man’s belt in between his teeth and start to tug. After some effort, he managed to free Ignis’ belt, smiling up at Ignis, who couldn’t help his own smile at the endearing expression.

“Good. Are you ready for your reward?” Prompto nodded and Ignis ran his thumb over Prompto’s jaw before pulling his straining cock free. He watched Prompto lick his lips, staring at the thick flesh in front of him. “Go ahead,” Ignis said, pushing the hair off of Prompto’s forehead to watch as the blond took him into his warm mouth.

Prompto pressed his tongue flush against the underside of Ignis’ cock, bobbing his head slowly. Ignis watched in fascination as Prompto pulled away and dragged his tongue against the thick flesh, kissing down the length before taking him into his mouth once more. Ignis felt the tip brush against the back of Prompto’s mouth and watched Prompto’s cheeks hollow as he pulled back and dipped forward once more, continuing until his lips pressed flush against the skin around Ignis’ cock.

Ignis groaned and pulled away, smearing the fluid leaking from the tip against Prompto’s lips, before he pushed him away, turning him over.

Prompto readily complied, pushing his ass out as Ignis grabbed the lube in his drawer, prepping the blond thoroughly. Every deep twist of his fingers caused the smaller to mewl and moan with pleasure, each sound making his cock throb with anticipation. Ignis crooked a finger against Prompto’s spasming walls and the other man cried out in pleasure, knees nearly giving out.

With a smirk, Ignis gripped his hip tight with one hand, pulling the other out and carefully lining himself up with Prompto’s entrance. The blond rocked back and forth, teasing himself with Ignis’ cock, and Ignis watched with a cocked eyebrow, smirking to himself at how much pleasure this simple act was giving Prompto.

“Please,” Prompto whispered. With the simple word Ignis pressed in, filling Prompto with his thick flesh until they were flush against each other. Prompto ducked his head into the covers, a sound between a whine and a moan leaving the back of his throat as his hips wiggled with need.

Ignis gripped both of his hips and started a steady rhythm of thrusts, hearing Prompto’s name fall from his lips as if he were a third party. The pleasure Prompto’s body gave him… the _relief_ at getting what he’d been craving all day washed through him, guiding his eyes closed.

“Ignis,” Prompto whined. _“Please,_ please touch me.” He remembered then that Prompto’s hands were still tied behind his back, and he smirked, opening his eyes to look down at the blond. Sweat had soaked the hair on the back of his neck, and a pink flush had settled on his skin.

He took one of his hands and ran it up Prompto’s spine, watching as the blond arced into his touch with a shiver. His hand stopped at the base of Prompto’s neck, where he gripped tight, pulling the blond’s body up so the smaller man’s back was pressed against his chest, his hands pinned against Ignis’ body as Ignis picked up his pace, sucking at Prompto’s neck where his thumb had been as he dropped his hand to grip Prompto’s cock. He heard Prompto moan his name, once, twice, three times as he pleasured him in time to his own thrusts.

He heard Prompto’s breathy moans turn into screams of pleasure, felt his walls tighten around Ignis’ cock. Ignis kept pleasuring the blond as he orgasmed, feeling his own orgasm crashing through him seconds later as he filled the blond with his come. There was something insanely satisfying about coming inside Prompto…

Prompto lay down on his side when Ignis pulled out, waiting for the washcloth Ignis would undoubtedly provide. Ignis stripped out of his own clothes and walked into the en suite bathroom to clean himself up before returning to Prompto to clean him as well.

Satisfied he had cleaned the blond well enough, he untied the tie he’d used on the blond and rubbed his wrists gently, massaging them until they faded from red to light pink. One would need to know what they were looking for to notice them, Ignis knew. Once satisfied, he placed gentle kisses to Prompto’s wrists, meeting icy blue eyes and seeing the satisfied smile on his face.

“Was it too much?” he asked earnestly. Prompto laughed.

“I told you you don’t need to ask me that.” When Ignis’ expression didn’t change, he shook his head. “It was perfect.” He stood and walked over to the dresser, pulling on a pair of Ignis’ sweats.

“You have your own, in the other drawer,” Ignis commented. Prompto winked at him.

“I know.” Ignis chuckled quietly. “Why don’t you shower, and I’ll clean up from dinner? Then we can see about round two.”

“What am I going to do without you there on this ridiculous trip?” Ignis asked. “Gods, what did I do to deserve you?” He smiled at the chuckle that earned him as Prompto left the room.  

 _“He’s dead, Ignis.”_ The words in Prompto’s voice sent a chill down his back, and he shook his head. He was going crazy, he was sure of it. If only the Prompto in his head sounded like the Prompto he’d just fucked hoarse.

 

***

 

The phone ringing next to him was the first clue that something was wrong. Noctis was off fishing on the pier, Gladio reading a book next to the caravan. The boat to Altissia wouldn’t be there til the following morning, so they had downtime.

Ignis wasn’t expecting any calls, though. Prompto was busy with Crownsguard stuff, and everyone else in contact with Ignis was busy with preparations. He glanced down at his phone to find that it was the small blond calling him, sending a foreboding sense of déjà vu through him.

He answered the call on the third ring, pulling the phone to his ear. “Prompto? Shouldn’t you be - “

Prompto cut him off. “Iggy, something’s wrong.” Fear washed cold through Ignis, remembering vividly where he’d heard those exact words before. “Listen, no matter what, you can’t bring Noctis back to Insomnia.”

“Prompto, what’s going on - “

“Promise me, Iggy. Noctis can’t come back to Insomnia.” Ignis felt his stomach churning as he tried to piece things together.

“Prompto, what’s going on? Has Regis said anything? Is it the Empire?”

“Ignis!” Prompto shouted, causing Ignis to flinch away from his phone. Prompto hadn’t used his full name in… months. Since their tryst began. “You have to promise me!”

“I promise.” Ignis could feel his heart pounding in his chest as panic coursed through him. The line disconnected and he shouted into his phone, knowing it was futile. He needed to be in Insomnia, _now._

Gladio had looked up from where he was sitting at the caravan at Ignis’ outburst. Noctis was still fishing, seeming not to have noticed. Ignis stalked over to Gladio, who met him halfway, taking in the loss of composure Ignis was clearly exhibiting.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis pressed his lips together.

“I must get back to Insomnia, now.” Gladio’s eyes searched his and Ignis heard his voice crack as he started speaking again. “Prompto - “ Gladio put up a hand to halt him, his eyes hard.

“Go, save your boyfriend.” Ignis couldn’t protest at the term, his shoulders sagging with relief. “I’ll watch over the Prince.” Ignis was already turning away, but Gladio gripped his elbow. “Specs… Make sure my sister’s okay.” Ignis nodded.

“Of course.” Gladio let him go and Ignis raced to the car, starting the engine and peeling out of the parking lot of Galdin Quay. He didn’t bother keeping to the speed limit, pushing the Regalia as fast as it would go, swerving around other vehicles. It wasn’t fast enough, _it wasn’t fast enough…_

The sun wouldn’t stay up long enough to make the drive, putting his nerves on edge. He’d have to stop at Hammerhead, see if they had any vehicles with lights bright enough. He cursed at the traffic jam ahead of him. Several cars had crashed together, creating a roadblock at the crossroads at the Longwythe rest stop that Ignis couldn’t get around.

He pulled into the lot of Hammerhead just as his phone began to ring again and he answered it on the second ring without looking, knowing who was calling him.

“I’m going with Nyx,” Prompto said. Fear raced through Ignis’ veins at the mention of the Glaive. If Prompto was going with him… “They’ve got Luna. Something’s wrong, Iggy, it shouldn’t have been this easy.” There was a long pause, then Prompto whispered, “Ignis, I’m scared.”

“Prompto,” Ignis whispered back, terrified to ask even though he needed to know. “Prompto, what’s going on?”

“They didn’t want peace, Ignis.” There was muffled yelling on the other side of the line, then Prompto whispered a quick goodbye and the line disconnected once more.

Cindy said something to him, but all Ignis heard was his blood rushing in his ears.

“I’ll find a car, Ignis, ya just have to be patient,” Cindy was saying. Her voice was thick with worry, but not enough urgency. Ignis would _run_ if it meant getting to Prompto.

The sun was dipping below the horizon when a car was procured. Ignis didn’t stop long enough to thank anyone, ducking into the car and putting pedal to the metal without a word. No one else mattered right now. He needed to reach Prompto.

He answered the phone on the first ring, voice demanding as he simply said, “Prompto.” The tone of the blond’s voice when he responded nearly a minute later almost broke Ignis.

“He’s dead, Ignis.” Fear and shock fueled Ignis and he cursed the car he drove, wishing it could go faster. “King Regis... is dead.”

“Prompto, _where are you?”_ Ignis demanded.

“Nyx is fighting Glauca, Ignis, everything is wrong. Glauca… Glauca is Drautos.” Shock, understanding, disgust. Ignis couldn’t quite pin what exactly he was feeling.

“Prompto, I’m on my way.”

“You promised!” Prompto shouted, voice panicked.

“Noctis is not here!” Ignis shouted back. “I’m by myself, I’ll be there soon.”

“Turn back, Ignis.” Ignis responded with a simple no, grip tightening on the wheel. His fingers were starting to protest. “Ignis, turn back!” Prompto’s voice was insistent, laced with fear. It made Ignis sick to his stomach to listen to.

“I’m not leaving you there!” Ignis shouted once more, slamming his hand on the wheel. The line went silent, and for a second Ignis worried they’d been disconnected again. He was about to pull his phone away to check when Prompto spoke into the phone once more, voice achingly quiet.

“Ignis, listen. I don’t know what’s going to happen. The Empire is sending in reinforcements already, and they’re dragging with them the biggest daemon I’ve ever seen. Bigger than that mountain turtle Regis… used to talk about.” His voice was shaking and Ignis so badly wished he could wrap the blond in his arms. “You can’t get in. The roads are thick with refugees. You wouldn’t be able to reach us in time.”

“I have to _try,”_ Ignis responded. A sound like a strangled sob came over the line, causing Ignis’ heart to ache.

 _“Please,_ turn back. You need to keep Noctis safe. You need to make sure he makes it to Altissia. Luna has a plan. I’ll keep her safe! You _need to turn back,_ Ignis.” Ignis cursed loudly, knowing Prompto was right. If the Empire really destroyed Insomnia, Noctis would need him now more than ever. “I’ll find you, I promise. We’ll see each other again.”

“I love you,” Ignis whispered, shocking them both into silence. It was true, though, Ignis knew it as soon as the words had left his mouth. Prompto had been everything he needed and more.

“I love you too.” The blond suddenly shouted Nyx’s name, then the line disconnected. Ignis sobbed, slamming the car to a halt, staring at the Insomnian skyline just visible in the distance.

_Blessings of the Six, return him to me._


End file.
